This new postdoctoral research training program in Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology is a natural enhancement of the Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology fellowship program at Children's National Medical Center. The already existing collaboration with the Office of Clinical Pharmacology at the FDA and the T32 training program in Clinical Pharmacology at Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine will be intensified, whereas a new collaboration with the T32 training program at the University of Maryland School of Pharmacy will be initiated to even further broaden the opportunities of trainees in the discipline of Pediatric and Adult Clinical Pharmacology. Trainees with a M.D., Pharm.D., and/or Ph.D. will enter the two-year program that is primarily housed at the Children's Research Institute of Children's National Medical Center (CNMC) in Washington, D.C. The focus of this program will be to encourage the involvement of promising young researchers who will focus their efforts on training and experience in the methods and actual conduct of basic, translational and/or clinical research in the area of Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology in order to provide them with all the necessary tools to become independent researchers in this important discipline and to become future leaders in Pediatric Clinical Pharmacology. A unique aspect of the training will be that basic, translational and clinical aspects will be approached as team science. We expect to train 8 young very motivated researchers (4 MDs, 2 PharmDs and 2 PhDs). Each trainee will be carefully mentored through the program to ensure that he/she fully exploits the range of opportunities of the program.